


Blue Neighbourhood

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Magnus asks Alec to move in<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> Request by the ever lovely izzytrashwoods on tumblr<3<3  
> "Same time tomorrow" | "Are you drunk"
> 
> Please shoot me any requests on my tumblr Ladymidnight5287

“Same time tomorrow?”

Magnus has come to despise that question with every fiber of his being. After all, it merely acts in evoking a sense of hope that he and Alec would actually stay true to the promise of seeing each other the following day—Only to be crushed by the surge of disappointment when one or the other had to mournfully cancel there plans.

And it seems that the question, (Same time tomorrow?) has been asked every night of the last week. But never acted upon.

Magnus understood, he really did. After all, Alec is the newly pronounced, official head of the New York Institute. And Magnus himself yet retains the illustrious title of High Warlock of Brooklyn. They both play pivotal roles in not only the New York enclave, but are revered internationally for their ability to make it so both Downworlders of the city and the Shadowhunters of the Institute can work in tandem, to eliminate any threats.

A feat made all the more impressive when considering the rift tore through a myriad of communities subsequent to the dark war against the vicious Valentine Morgenstern.

Though Magnus must admit his frustrations to how whenever one of them was free, the other was requested to facilitate a crucial incantation, or was called upon hearing a important matter held within Idris.

Sometimes Magnus would rather them being—Angel forbid—an ordinary Warlock and Shadowhunter, if it meant he could see his boyfriend whenever he’d like. And get to revel in the way the early morning sunlight accentuates Alec’s etherial lineage…And of course partaking in sensual activities, without the fear of one of their forsaken phones buzzing from some pitiful soul whom requires their immediate attention. 

One of those times was tonight.

Magnus has just completed adjudicating a dispute held between two of the Warlocks within his territory, and he could not feel more drained. It was an idiotic disagreement of one of them claiming that other had “Stolen,” his client—Or something like that—In truth, Magnus was insulted that he had to settle the ridiculous friction between the pair. And had given them some halfhearted suggestion to keep printed records of each of their clientele. 

Now, as he trudges through the bustling, night life streets of New York, Magnus yearns for nothing more than to fall back into his comforting duvet—preferably nestled between the warmth of Chairman Meow, and Alec’s rock hard abs. (By the Angel—Has Magnus Bane become content in the humdrum of ordinary life?) 

Shaking the prospect from his thoughts, Magnus dispiritedly pushes open his loft’s door, well aware to how late in the evening it truly was, and how Alexander must have resigned to bed hours prior.

Magnus expects to stumble through the eerie silence of his empty home. Perhaps pour himself a drink before collapsing onto his newly furnished sofa, sending Alec a good night text before succumbing to slumber. 

Though, his painfully lonely plans were derailed once resting his gaze upon the man lounging on his love seat, his focus lying intently on the novel within his grasp.

“Alexander?” Magnus croaks out in tentative hope.

Immediately, the boys stunning hazel orbs stray upwards, brightening ten fold once landing on Magnus.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus tries to temper down the grin which threatens to split his face in half—But he simply could not. His heart feels as if it may leap right from his chest, in attempts to restore the peaces that have been inconspicuously been given to the man standing before him.

“I thought that was why you gave me a key all those months ago,” Alec reasons abashedly as he meets Magnus half way from the doorway, and wraps his long arms around the man’s sculpted torso. “I’m sorry that I didn’t ask before coming.”

“Oh gods don’t,” Magnus nearly admonishes, despising it when catching the slightest return to the diffidence that had once swallowed the man’s being so entirely. “I just thought you would be asleep by now.”

“I couldn’t,” Alec divulges with a bashful murmur. “This whole week as been like hell—And I don’t know about you, but it always is better when I get to talk with you about all it’s craziness—But we haven’t seen each other at all, and talking on the phone really doesn’t compare to the real thing—“ Alec takes in a breath to compose himself. “I just really missed you Magnus.”

The Warlock catches the slightest slumping to his boyfriend’s shoulders, as Alec presses there foreheads together. And Magnus can suddenly see past the veil of his immense joy of seeing Alec after such a prolonged interlude, and take in the way Alec’s cheeks are nearly sunken, and the hardness which yet resides in his tightly shut lips—Even within Magnus’s presence.

“What happened love,” Magnus inquires gently as he cups a hand on Alec’s sharp jawline.

A moment passes with both of them reveling within the comforting sensation that the other always brings. “I just really hate not seeing you, and making sure your alright every day.” Alec admits, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, so to eliminate the little space yet parting them.

A sudden warmth blossoms somewhere deep within Magnus’s chest, yet another reminder of just how immensely he loves this child of the angels. One composed of all long limbs, and shy grins. And how no matter where they go from now, Alexander Gideon Lightwood would always be It for him. And Magnus wants to savor every moment spent with the love of his immortal life.

“Then stay.”

Alec moves so that there eyes, warm chocolate pools, and ever changing hazel orbs, are boring into one another again. “Well now, I wasn’t about to walk home in the middle of the night?” He chuckles.

The splendid sound only works in enforcing Magnus’s intentions. 

“No, I mean stay. Like let’s argue over wall paints. And share early morning breath kisses. And make each other breakfast and order take out for dinner. Let’s bicker over what nicknacks to throw away, and what shows we should delete from our storage—With you knowing full and well never to touch the newest season of Rupaul’s Drag Race or I’ll be forced to cut you—“ Magnus’s chortles are only cut off by his boyfriend’s reddening face.

“A-Are you drunk?” Alec splutters in shock.

“No!” Magnus gives a rough shake of the head, despising the vestiges of fear beginning to swarm around his resolute intentions. “Alec I want us to spend every morning together, and end our nights telling each other everything about our days—I want to make sure that we’re always there for the other. And I know that you’re the head of the Institute and that might—“

“Yes, my god, a thousand times yes.”

It was Magnus’s turn to be taken aback by the sincerity, and the effortless confidence interwoven into his immediate responce.

“Really?”

“By the Angel yes,” Alec nearly shouts out in excitement before clashing there lips back together. 

And once they become entangled upon the bed that now will be known as there’s, Magnus wonders how they hadn’t decided upon this any sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooooo freaking much for reading<3<3  
> Pleaseeee let me know your thoughts :)  
> COMMENTS GIVE ME ACTUAL LIFEEEE!!!<3<3<3


End file.
